El rey del mar
by killerbug
Summary: Siglo XVI, España controla las rutas comerciales. No todos están de acuerdo, por eso los marineros tienen que enfrentarse a los insufribles piratas. Para intentar aclara que nación tiene derecho a proclamarse soberna del mar, el rey de España decide retar a la realeza británica. La reina confía en que, será su corsario Arthur Kirkland, quien ganará al capitán Fernández.


Capitulo: 1

El tesoro de un pirata y la apuesta disparatada

…..ooooo...

Sonrió con arrogancia, a la vez que caminaba marcha atrás. La niebla seguía invadiéndoles, sin dejarles ver nada. Pero, ya no importaba. Observó a su alrededor, nadie de su tripulación continuaba en el barco, todos habían corrido la misma suerte (tirados por la borda gracias a los ingleses) y él, como capitán del barco, sería el último en abandonar, siguiendo el mismo camino que sus camaradas. Alzo la vista, esta vez al frente, el inglés parecía muy satisfecho de tenerle en esa situación, sin embargo, la sonrisa en su rostro le hacía fruncir el ceño con frustración. Intentando no dejarse llevar por su temperamento, el pirata enderezo más la espada a su frente para darle una estocada al español. Retrocedió de nuevo por precaución, no sabía bien si se atrevería a ensartarle.

— Tu estúpida sonrisa no te va a ayudar en este momento — refunfuño, acercándose más —. Fernández, chalado. ¿Realmente pensabas qué viajar sólo con un navío era una buena idea? — Se llevó la mano peinándose el pelo rubio con superioridad. — Ahora un de tus galeones será mío. Creedme lo cuidaré.

— Me alegró que sea usted el que me quite el barco — contestó viendo como el inglés borraba su sonrisa ante tan extraña respuesta —. Kirkland, me quitó el sombrero ante vos — hizo una pequeña reverencia y volvió a ponerse de pie sobre la tabla.

— ¡Imbécil! Me tienes arto, Antonio— escupió —, termina de recorrer la tabla y cae al mar junto a tus compañeros ahogados.

Avanzó más hacia él con la espada, Antonio no tuvo otra opción que dar marcha atrás en la tabla hasta el borde. Ya casi iba a caer, veía el agua fría del mar bajo sus pies. Antes de caer se alzó la vista para mirar al británico.

—Arthur ¡Qué no se te atragante el botín! — Y sonriente se lanzó al agua.

Arthur se quedó por un segundo pensativo y furioso con el hispano, su continúa sonrisa le sacaba de quicio. Por lo pronto no volvería a verle la cara, seguramente moriría ahogado o de hipotermia, poco le importaba, al fin se libraría del pesado de Fernández. Después de escuchar el chapuzón del otro, se giró para ir dentro del barco. Había sido una gran captura, la gran carabela español viajando sólo: con un gran cargamento de oro y otros botines, había sido como un caramelo en mitad del mar. Y él se había hecho con el barco, deshecho del español y conquistado el oro. Río por lo bajo pensando en lo genial que era.

*o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o*

El agua estaba realmente helada, el frío le calaba entre los huesos y el oleaje a duras penas le dejaba tomar aire. Gruñó, sintiendo el escozor del agua salada sobre sus heridas abiertas. Se alejó del barco, encontrándose a la deriva. La niebla no ayudaba, ni siquiera le permitía ver más allá de tres palmos alrededor de sí mismo. A lo lejos, los gritos de júbilo y alegría de los saqueadores, delante suya, la nada absoluta. Sonrió al escucharles. Pero como un susurro, entre el murmullo del mar, escuchó una voz que le llamaba.

— Capitán... Capitán — le reclamaban. Nado con más rapidez al reconocer la voz de uno de sus camaradas—. Aquí mi capitán— volvió a insistir.

Al final, la calima se dispersó y le dejó ver a su timonel, que, subido en una barca, colgaba del navío inglés. Andaba buscándole por entre la espesura del manto blanco. Este le sonrió al verle y él le devolvió la sonrisa, alegre de reencontrase.

Con ayuda de otros compañeros que estaban a bordo del barco, les subieron en la barca hasta la cubierta, todos le miraron felices y dieron un vitoreo moderado, para que los anglosajones no les escuchasen. Antonio se enderezó, con las ropas mojadas y miró detenidamente el navío inglés. Sus hombres, aprovecharon que Arthur había llevado casi toda su tripulación para abordar la carabela, y se lo habían quitado de las manos a los cuatro gatos que el idiota del británico había dejado a cargo.

— Muy bien muchachos. Ha sido una gran jugada — alabó a su tripulación. Dio media vuelta y avanzó hasta los cinco hombres atados al gran mástil. —. Y ustedes mis señores, perdonaran nuestra intromisión— hizo una reverencia delante de ellos —, Pero debemos quedarnos con este barco, porque como pueden ver— giro señalando a su alrededor—, el nuestro ha sido abordado. Y sintiéndolo mucho, les invitare a marcharse, puesto que nosotros tenemos en mente otro rumbo— bromeó.

Sus subordinados rieron la gracia. Avanzó hasta su segundo al mando y su timonel. Con sólo mirarle y tocarles el hombro ambos marineros ya sabían que debían hacer con los inglesitos.

— Nosotros nos encargáremos mi capitán— el timonel respondió a su petición silenciosa.

Con ayuda de sus camaradas cogieron a los cinco ingleses, pero él no iba a ser tan déspota como el cabrón de Arthur. Los metieron a los cinco en un bote y lo lanzaron al mar, ante la incrédula y sorprendida mirada de los propios rehenes. Y se despidieron de ellos, no sin antes pasarles unos remos y dejarles con un mensaje para Kirkland.

— Y no se olviden de saludar a su capitán de mi parte— les advirtió, viéndoles marchar con una gran sonrisa y la mano en alto, escuchando detrás de él las risas de su tripulación.

Cuando, gracias a la neblina, perdió de vista la barca, se giró a ver a sus compañeros. Todos le miraban esperando instrucciones; mojados, heridos y golpeados, pero sonrientes; con los ojos brillantes bajo la luz de la luna y el corazón palpitando a mil.

— ¿Cuáles son las órdenes mi capitán? — habló su mano derecha.

— Muy bien camaradas. Organicémonos — comenzó a dar órdenes en voz alta. — Timonel establezca nuevo rumbo. Los que no estén heridos divídanse en dos grupos; uno curar a los heridos y el otro que se pongan manos a la obra a extender las velas. Cocinero, vaya y busque con que hacer alguna sopa para entrar en calor— hizo una pausa, viendo como todos se ponían ya manos a la obra. — . ¡Y Por dios que alguien busque algo de ron!

*o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o*

Giro sobre sus pies intentando no pisar nada, el camarote del capitán Fernández era un auténtico caos, reflejo de su dueño. Varias cosas tiradas al suelo, un dulce a medio comer sobre la mesa, mapas esparcidos por todas partes y algún que otra prenda mal colgada por la estancia.

Revisó por encima los papeles y mapas, nada importante que revelase las intenciones futuras de España con su flota. Sin embargo, se quedó mirando distraído bocetos de Antonio, el cabronazo dibujaba bien. La imagen de una muchacha se podía ver en varios de los dibujos, que con su pelo rubio y sonrisa ladina parecía mirar a quien la observaba. Una obsesión del español, dedujo Arthur, por el gran número de dibujos dedicados a la misma modelo. Lanzó al aire el boceto de la chica, quitándole importancia a las dotes artísticas de su enemigo.

— ¡Capitán! — le llamó una voz apurada desde la entrada del camarote. — Hemos encontrado los cofres — dejó inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo para seguir a su subalterno.

Avanzo hasta las entrañas de la carabela, donde sus subordinados había encontrado la sala del tesoro. Quería ser el primero en ver esa maravilla detrás de las puertas. Quitó de en medio a uno de su tripulación, que le estorbaba no dejándole ver la puerta. Contó hasta tres con una gran sonrisa en la boca y empujo la madera. Ante él, una gran estancia con decenas de baúles cerrados, esperando a ser abiertos y descubrir su oro. Casi no podía contener la emoción. Rápido se acercó a uno de los grandes cofres seguido muy de cerca del resto de piratas. Se amasó las manos con impaciencia antes de abrir el cofre y ensanchó su sonrisa al levantar la tapa, pero esta desapareció súbitamente el ver el cofre vacío. Frunció el ceño y abrió otro, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

— No puede ser...— Murmuró para sí, casi corriendo hacia otro para abrirlo. Solo la madera le saludaba desde el fondo del baúl. Frustrado al encontrarse una y otra vez con un cofre vacío, se sentó en las tablas de madera intentando, por todos los medios no explotar de la furia.

— Aquí hay algo — levantó la cabeza con esperanza después de grito de uno de sus piratas. Corriendo se levantó del suelo y camino hasta él.

—¿Qué es? — preguntó impaciente. El marinero cogió el objeto, que resultó ser una tela bien doblada, atentos la extendieron. La bandera de Castilla ondeó orgullosa delante de las narices del inglés, confirmándole que todo aquello era una jugada fríamente estudiada del español. Bajo la cabeza sintiendo como la sangre le hervía. Encontrándose con un papel doblado en el fondo del cofre.

En él venían escritas unas palabras en español, que apenas entendía, pero un dibujo bastante explícito de él besándole el culo a Antonio, le dejaba claro el mensaje. Los pelos se le erizaron y como si de una tetera hirviendo se tratase empezó a echar humo por la cabeza.

Más problemas no tardaron en llegar, uno de los subalternos que había estado explorando más a fondo el barco, llegó corriendo. Alarmado, jadeo antes de dirigirse al enfadado capitán. Arthur se giró a mirarle con aura asesina.

— Mi capitán, el casco del barco esta agujereado — Trago buscando aire y las palabras para confirmarle la mala noticia —. Nos hundimos.

*lo que le faltaba * Pensó.

Todos se apresuraron a ir a la bodega, para ver donde era la fuga, y efectivamente el casco del barco estaba varias veces agujereado. Se veía a leguas que había sido a propósito, que los españoles habían preferido hundir su carabela antes de que acabase en manos inglesas, pero ninguno de los allí abordo se sentía capaz de decirle al capitán que, efectivamente, habían caído en una trampa de los castizos. Temían por sus vidas, Arthur parecía una bomba a punto de estallar, con su pálida piel roja de la furia y sus ojos verdes moviéndose de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido, viendo como el agua no paraba de entrar a borbotones.

Los piratas subieron rápidamente a la cubierta buscando, alguna vía de escape, pero parecía que los españoles habían pensado en todo, muy atentos ellos, dejándoles sin botes salvavidas.

…..ooo—ooo….…..

Dejándose llevar por el oleaje, danzaba de un lado a otro. Miraba a la nada intentando dejar la mente en blanco y recordar algún momento bonito, como aquel en el que, no hacía mucho tiempo, le había hincado la espada a Antonio en el hombro derecho. Él, el gran Arthur Kirkland, el azote de los bucaneros, el pirata traidor, la ceja desquiciada (muy a su pesar, uno de los motes que más fuerza iba cogiendo últimamente) se encontraba agarrado a un barril, en algún punto lejano de todo territorio, en tierra de nadie, balanceándose a la deriva y siendo movido por el agua. Con sus veinte hombres detrás de él, en la misma situación. Sus cejas prácticamente se unían, revelando su extremo desagrado y enfado. Mojado, con frío y el sabor de la derrota sobre sus labios prefería callar antes que terminar explotando, otra vez. Ya había maldecido y pataleado en plena rabieta, conforme la cubierta del barco dejaba de verse por el agua. Observó la bruma acomodándose un poco en el barril. Quizás tuviesen suerte y antes de que amaneciera, aquella cortina blanca se correría y les dejaría ver tierra o su barco. Entonces, se montaría en el navío inglés y buscaría sin cesar el cadáver de su enemigo, no pararía hasta asegurarse que Antonio había sido comida para peces. Se recriminó a si mismo por haber caído en un engaño tan infantil. Debió, haberse extrañado cuando supo que una carabela española tomaría un rumbo diferente, yendo solo, totalmente desprotegido. Ahora entendía la sonrisa del condenado de Fernández antes de lanzarse él mismo al agua.

Pasaron unos tres cuartos de hora, cuando la neblina comenzó a despejarse para dejar ver el amanecer del nuevo día. Que para el británico se presentaba tan negro como la noche.

—¡ Eh mi capitán!— Llamaron su atención. — Allí al frente, un bote. — Le aviso emocionado un marinero tres barriles más adelante de él.

Esperaron pacientemente, hasta que el bote se acercó del todo, parando justo delante de suya. Reconoció a los piratas que había dejado a bordo de su barco, cuidando de su preciado tesoro, el navío, suspiro al pensar que pronto podría tomar su timón y perseguir el cadáver de Antonio.

— Capitán. No sabe cuánto nos alegramos de encontrarles — habló uno de ellos parando de remar.

— Y nosotros a vosotros — admitió el cabecilla —. Ahora iremos por turnos en ese bote hasta el barco — anunció al resto. Los gritos de júbilo se escucharon a pesar del cansancio que llevaban todos encima, con un brazo en alto y el otro agarrado al barril.

— Mi capitán, verá…en cuanto al barco...— murmuró uno de los del bote. Hizo una interminable pausa, sin estar seguro si decírselo o no. Arthur le miró no esperando más contratiempos. Hasta que callo en cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Él había dejado a cinco hombres a cargo del barco, y en ese bote había cinco personas —. El barco...— intento completar el marinero. Arthur negó con la cabeza —, ha sido... Tomado por los españoles.

El silencio se hizo de pronto, sólo el susurro del oleaje de escuchaba. Todos se mantenían en sigilo esperando alguna reacción del pirata. Con miedo veían como este había agachado la cabeza. Casi podían haber jurado ver el agua hervir al rededor del rubio. Sus manos se aferraban al barril con rabia intentando estrangular la madera. Hasta a que al fin explotó (otra vez).

— ¡Antonio! Hijo de puta. Verás cómo te encuentre — Grito con todas sus fuerzas esperando que el mensaje le llegase al español. Continuó su ira chapoteando en el agua mientras insultaba y blasfemaba en su lengua materna.

*o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o*

Levantó la cabeza al haber sentido como decían su nombre. Su colega, al que él le estaba currando las heridas, le miró preocupado.

— ¿Sucede algo mi capitán? — negó con la cabeza volviendo a su tarea de vendarle la mano.

— He sentido un escalofrío, y me pareció escuchar mi nombre — comentó quitándole importancia al asunto —. Creó que el memo de Arthur esta ahora mismo despotricando sobre mí — le amarró bien el vendaje y le dedicó una sonrisa al marinero, este se la devolvió —. Ve a tomar algo de sopa, te sentara bien — le ordenó.

Esperó a que se marchara, siguiéndole con la vista y una sonrisa cansada. Cuando creyó que nadie le veía, comenzó a levantarse del asiento donde estaba, ahogando un grito de dolor, pero sin poder evitar que su cara reflejase su malestar. Ya todos en el barco se habían acomodado, los heridos estaban curados, tomando sopa; los más sanos mantenían el nuevo rumbo y aquellos que necesitaban un descanso urgente se encontraban durmiendo en los camarotes. Sonrió satisfecho, comenzado a caminar hacia estribor, con mucho cuidado de no hacerse más daño. A pesar de que su tripulación estaba bien, él no se había molestado tan siquiera en curar alguna de sus heridas y eso le estaba pasando factura. Se recostó un poco en la madera del barco, mirando hacia el inmenso mar, la calima ya se había dispersado y el amanecer estaba cada vez más cerca. La brisa marina removió su pelo castaño, haciéndole sentirse nuevo una vez más.

Rozó con la punta de los dedos la madera del navío, le dolía haber perdido la carabela de aquella forma. Pero estaba seguro que la mejor opción había sido sacrificarle, por la libertad.

— Capitán — le llamaron por detrás sacándole de sus pensamientos. Se giró a mirar a su mano derecha.

— Miguel — le respondió.

— Debería curarse esas heridas — le aconsejó colocándose a su lado para apoyarse también en la madera y mirar al amanecer —. Es el único que sigue herido y aguantando hambre. Además, estoy seguro que usted se llevó la peor parte — le miró el hombro que parecía habérsele salido de su sitio. —, el inglés no se contuvo ni un pelo.

— No pasa nada, estoy bien — fingió una sonrisa, dedicándosela a su amigo. Pero este no callo en la mentira.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que le tiene así? — escuchó un suspiro salir de la boca de su superior.

— En cierto modo me da pena haber perdido la carabela — admitió al fin.

— Lo sé señor. Era un gran barco, que nos ha acompañado en más de una loca aventura — miró al cielo recordando ciento y una anécdota disparatada al lado de su capitán —. Pero piense que lo hemos hecho por una buena razón, hemos salvado vidas humanas — Antonio río con ironía por un momento.

— A veces olvido que hay personas como tú en este mundo, que piensan que las vidas son más importantes que el oro que se guarda en los galeones.

—Claro que sí, imagínese que hubiese pasado si el idiota de Arthur hubiese dado con la carabela correcta — se quedó pensativo un momento. Antonio estaba casi cien por cien seguro, que no hubiese dudado en correr la sangre, con la única misión de conseguir el oro de abordo.

— Tienes razón, aunque no crees qué es un poco hipócrita por nuestra parte haber robado un negrero.

— Era esto o ir hasta España a nado — bromeó. Antonio le río la gracia imaginándose a sí mismo y a su tripulación dando brazadas hasta puerto español.

— De todas formas, este barco será destruido en cuanto lleguemos a Sevilla. Ya verás la cara de Arthur cuando se entere de que su barco ha sido hecho leña.

— Hablando de la cara del británico, mi capitán. Mire lo que encontré en su camarote — alzó el brazo con una botella en la mano, haciendo danzar su contenido delante del moreno.

* Ron del bueno...* susurro hipnotizado por el vaivén del licor. Paso saliva con dificultad, realmente necesitaba un trago de forma urgente.

— Venía con una nota — añadió Miguel enseñándole un pequeño papel.

Lo leyó por encima

"for when I kick the ass of the stupid Spaniard"

Ese tipo soñaba despierto. Quien le iba a decir que sería él, el que terminaría con el culo en pompa. Cogió la botella de las manos de Miguel y grito a pleno pulmón.

— Chicos tenemos ron — toda la tripulación le escuchó y silbaron eufóricos. Al fin algo con lo que brindar por su aplastante victoria.

*o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o*

La madera hizo un sonido sordo al ser golpeada de improvisto, haciendo eco en la gran sala del trono. Caminando a paso apresurado, casi como un poseso se acercó al asiento su majestad La Reina, que esperaba intentando disimular su sorpresa al verlo allí, debajo de un velo de indiferencia. Estirada, pensó. Al llegar, los guardas a su vera se irguieron atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

—No esperaba tu visita— le saludo con una sonrisa ladina.

— Yo tampoco quería venir a visitarte.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te trae por Inglaterra?

— Sabes perfectamente que es lo que quiero —los guardas alzaron sus armas contra él, al verle avanzar más de lo debido con aquella cara de enfado. La reina ni se inmuto—. Esto ya es el colmo. En el último mes he perdido más de siete barcos. Todo gracias a esos malditos piratas que envías a atacarles— levanto el dedo acusadoramente, señalando, algo que, en el amplio protocolo de palacio, no solo era vulgar y ofensivo sino una amenaza muy seria.

— ¿Me estas amenazando? — se levantó de su gran trono, ataviada con el vestido se colocó enfrente de él a poca distancia, craso error, ya que apenas le llegaba al hombro.

— Isabel— intento suavizar su tono.

—Felipe, no me llames por mi nombre — se alejó tomando distancia, a sabiendas de que así haría más énfasis en su enfado —. No te voy a tolerar que vengas a mi propia casa a culparme de algo que no tienes pruebas.

—No, no las tengo, pero sabes que es cierto— la vio girarse evitando mirarle a la cara— Así que he decidido, venir hasta aquí para proponerte algo.

—¿De qué se trata? — Sentándose de nuevo en su gran trono le miro con indiferencia y ni siquiera una pizca de curiosidad.

— Una sana apuesta. Con la que daremos carpetazo al fin, a la cuestión de cuál de las dos naciones será la soberana de los mares.

— Te escucho.

*o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o*

El sonido de sus botas, llamaba la atención de todos a su alrededor, que se giraban a mirarle y al ver el estado de su ropa húmeda entendían el chapotea de las botas de cuero. Su imagen, no podía ser más lamentable, su cara refleja las ganas infinitas de matar a alguien y sabía perfectamente a quien. Para su desgracia, había ida a parar a las costas españolas, así que no le sería difícil encontrar a su acérrimo enemigo. Y casualmente, por supuesto, no es que se hubiese fijado en tal banalidad, sabía perfectamente cuál era la taberna favorita del insufrible capitán español.

A lo lejos vislumbró el cartel de la taberna. Rápido, sin perder el tiempo, llego hasta la puerta. De un manotazo entro en el establecimiento. Desgraciadamente para su entrada triunfal, todos los que estaban dentro de la taberna se encontraban ensimismados en las conversaciones, bebiendo y charlando sin preocupación. Solo el tabernero, se percató del intento de Arthur, levantando una ceja en interrogación debido al extraño de actuar del inglés, le pregunto de manera silenciosa que pretendía estando allí.

Intentando recuperara algo de orgullo perdido al haber sido ignorado, levanto la cabeza y se dirigió al fondo del local. Donde, normalmente Fernández tenía una mesa. Y exactamente como predijo, allí estaba, charlando animadamente con algún marinero que parecía divertido con lo que el español le estaba contando mientras se llevaba la jarra con cerveza a la boca. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar por la ira, deseoso de venganza, camino a grandes zancadas hasta aquella mesa mientras pensaba mil y un insultos, ciento de formas de sacarla al español hasta la confesión más vergonzosa.

—¡Tu! — fue lo único coherente que salió de su boca. Fernández levanto la cabeza hacia donde había provenido la voz.

De pronto todo fue caos. Entre insultos en inglés, (que más de uno de los no- angloparlantes que se encontraban en el local, jurarían que eran inventados, porque según ellos, ninguna lengua que haya tenido que ver con el hermoso latín en algún momento, podía tener tantas palabras malsonantes) los gritos de los que estaban asustados y el intento de mantener calma del tabernero; la cosa se descontrolo. Antonio, logró esquivar un golpe que iba directo a su cara, las muchachas suspiraron dando gracias al señor de que tal sacrilegio no se cometiera. Arthur, después de su golpe fallido consiguió coger a Fernández de la camisa, pero las botas mojadas le jugaron una mala pasada y resbaló, llevándose al castaño con él al suelo. Ante el agarre, los primeros tres botones de la camisa se rompieron, y gritos de júbilo femeninos y alguno, de algún entendido, sonaron por encima de todo el bullicio. La mirada verde de Antonio se clavó en Arthur, dejándole en claro a este, que lo iba a pagar muy caro. Puñetazos a diestra y siniestras, patadas sin ton ni son y algún mordisco tramposo, sin que el árbitro se diera cuanta, terminaron compartiendo los dos muchachos tirados en el suelo.

Pasados los minutos las apuestas estaban al rojo vivo y el pobre mobiliario de la taberna tiritaba, mientras el dueño hacia cuentas mentales de la factura que le pasaría al británico y al español. Pero unas trompetas sonaron, en una nota más aguda de lo soportable. Las apuestas se callaron, la gente se quedó en silencio y a lo lejos los perros comenzaron a aullar.

—¿Capitán Fernández? — preguntó uno de los recién llegados.

— ¿Arthur Kirkland? — continuo otro. Ambos asintieron sin entender bien porque aquellos hombres les buscaban. Sintiéndose, confundidos se pusieron de acuerdo de manera silenciosa soltar de la camisa al contrario y levantarse del suelo—. Somos portavoces de palacio— aclaró uno de ellos terminando con el embrollo.

—Por la presente son convocados a asistir inmediatamente ante el rey, petición directa de su Majestad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere de nosotros? — intento indagar Antonio, recibiendo como única respuesta un sobre cerrado.

—¿Seguro que yo también tengo que ir? — preguntó incrédulo Arthur, sacudiéndose la ropa. No se le ocurría ninguna razón para que el rey de España quisiera verle.

— Si, los dos— aseguro uno de los portavoces — el carruaje esta fuera esperando por ustedes. Cuando gusten marchamos.

Los dos hombres desaparecieron por la puerta dejando todavía a Antonio y Arthur perplejos y de tras de ellos, el tabernero con una lista sospechosa y dolorosamente larga.

…..ooo—ooo….…..

Ya desde la pequeña ventanilla del carruaje, podía ver a lo lejos el pico más alto del castillo, pronto los jardines reales serían visibles y al fin obtendría respuestas de su rey, algo más aparte de esa carta que le habían entregado. En ella poco le había adelantado, tal parecía, que había sido encomendado a una empresa bastante arriesgada, y que sólo él como uno de los capitanes más importante podía llevar acabo. Se recostó un poco en su asiento, frunciendo el ceño. Había algo que, desencajada en aquel puzle, ¿para qué necesitaban a Kirkland también? Ese era el pequeño detalle que se le escapaba.

Retorció la cabeza como buenamente pudo para mirar la ventanilla a su espalda, así podía ver perfectamente el otro carro, justo detrás de ellos, al menos el rey había sido precavido de no juntarles en el mismo carruaje. Todavía le dolían los mamporrazos que se habían dado, claro que no tanto como la factura de la taberna. Para una cervecita que se había tomado.

Minutos más tarde, las puertas del carruaje se abrieron y pudo ver la fachada del palacio. Dándole las gracias al paje se bajó del coche. Observó a sus costados con curiosidad descubriendo que Arthur hacia lo mismo ya en tierra, totalmente desubicado y sin entender bien que hacia allí. Sin esperar al inglés, ni a nadie, comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del palacio. Unos pasos rápidos le alcanzaron antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada. Poniéndose a su lado llamaron su atención.

—Esperadme, no conozco nada de esto — le hablo el inglés intentando seguir su ritmo. No respondió solo continúo caminando hacía una dirección en concreto mirando al frente y sin perder de vista su camino —. Ten cuidado no levantes más la barbilla, a ver si te vas a dar con el marco de las puertas — le echó en cara, consiguiendo que Antonio girara la cabeza y le mirase durante un breve segundo antes de apartar la vista.

— Pero si te has cambiado de ropa — hablo con tono casual –. Incluso has dejado el parche y no hablas como un pirata rufián. — sonrió y levanto más la barbilla al escuchar a su "acompañante" resoplar con furia.

—Es mi forma de vestir, cuando estoy en el barco prefiero una ropa más cómoda por eso voy así — respondió con odio, dándose más prisa al caminar al darse cuenta de que Antonio había acelerado el paso.

— Así que en realidad eres todo un señor — una risilla nada creíble se escapó de sus labios —. Dime entonces, que parte de tu indumentaria como pirata es más cómoda, ¿el parche; que te disminuye la visión, las cadenas y los adornos de oro; que pesan y te hacen ir encorvado, las botas; con ese ligero tacón para parecer más alto o el pomposo sombrero con la pluma esa de cacatúa que brilla a millas de distancia? —Acelero, un poco más al ver que al inglés más preocupado por sus palabras que por el camino.

— En mi barco visto como me da la gana — le grito, haciendo un giro imposible al torcer en un pasillo.

— ¿Que barco? — pregunto burlón, comenzando a correr –. ¡Ah! el que ahora sirve de leña para los carpinteros de Sevilla — comento como quien se acaba de acordar de un simple dato.

— ¿Qué has hecho qué con mi barco? — corrió un poco más para alcanzarle — Antonio yo te mato — advirtió con enfado.

En el último segundo, el español giro para tomar otro pasillo distinto, mientras que él siguió su camino hacia al frente, justo hacia la pared contra la que termino estampado como un sello. Cayo al suelo desorientado, pero la rabia ya se había apoderado de él y las ganas de matar a Antonio eran más fuertes que el dolor o la sensación de haber perdido un diente. Además, si se detenía ahora, seguro que no podría alcanzar a ese mal nacido.

Antonio por su parte, al hacer el giro brusco para despistar a Kirkland, no se dio cuenta de que el suelo estaba ligeramente húmedo, así que termino cayendo de culo al suelo. Dolorido, se acarició su retaguardia, sin poder distraerse demasiado, ya que al escuchar el primer insulto por parte del inglés se levantó del suelo de un salto. Había que huir a como diese lugar, había hecho enfadar al rubio cejotas, nada bueno podía pasar.

*o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o*

—¿Sabe, si ya se encuentran en el palacio los dos caballeros que mande llamar? — se giró a mirar a la ama de llaves.

—Los cocheros no han anunciado nada, pero he odio decir a algunas sirvientas que hay dos maniacos corriendo por los pasillos mientras discuten — afirmo la mujer entregándole una taza de té a su visita. —, nadie se atreve a acercárseles para decirles que se están moviendo en círculos.

El rey le dedico una mirada confusa, tomó el té con elegancia y comenzó a buscar en su cabeza una excusa o una disculpa coherente para el representante de Inglaterra. Hacía años que conocía a Arthur, sabía que su carácter podía ser fácilmente irritable, a pesar de alardear de un gran autocontrol, pero en todos esos años había conocido dos personas que eran capaces de hacerle explotar en cólera tan solo con su mera presencia. El representante de Francia, que incluso a ella le ponía los pelos de punta y el representante de España, cosa que no entendía ya que este era muy amable y agradable con todos. Dándose por vencida al no encontrar pretexto, continúo tomándose su te sin decir nada.

Observo al rey levantarse, para ofrecerle unas pastas, pero un estruendo le detuvo. La puerta se abrió de golpe, ante ellos aparecieron los dos. Antonio se incorporó de inmediato, manteniéndose recto, simulando no pasar nada y no estar sofocado, Arthur por su parte tuvo que agarrase al castaño, porque no se había esperado que este frenase tan de pronto, pero supo recuperar el porte también.

—Bienvenidos— Les recibió el rey con una ligera sonrisa. Sincronizados hicieron una pequeña reverencia hacia las dos majestades.

—Tomad asiento y descansar — fue el turno de hablar de la reina —. Tenemos que hablar sobre un pequeño asunto— Arthur tardo poco en avanzar hasta la mujer y arrodillarse ante ella, mientras le sujetaba delicadamente la mano.

—Mi majestad, permitirme saludarla como es debido y prestarle mis servicios para cualquier cosa que desee —se ofreció mirando al suelo, la reina sonrió nerviosamente e intento apartar la mano del inglés.

— Tranquilo Arthur, siéntate a descansar — insistió.

El rubio se dirigió hacia el asiento contiguo a al del capitán español, recibiendo un casi ineludible "pelota" pronunciado entre dientes.

—Al menos yo no soy un mal educado como tú, que ni siquiera ha saludado a su rey— se justificó hablando también por lo bajo.

—¿Cómo que no? — alzo la cabeza mirando al rey en forma de saludo. Este en silencio asintió respondiendo. Antonio se giró entonces sonriente a mirar a su enemigo. Este rodo los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro de agotamiento ante tan vulgar gesto.

— Antes que nada, nos gustaría disculparnos por haberles obligado a los dos a dejar lo que estaban haciendo para acudir con la mayor brevedad.

— No ha sido una molestia, yo por lo menos ya había terminado con mis deberes de esta semana. ¿Verdad Arturo? — le dedicó una mirada juguetona, llamándole por su nombre en español, cosa que sabía odiaba.

— Yo sí que estaba ocupado. Tenía cosas importantes que hacer no como otros — respondió Arthur mirándole con odio.

—Intentar no hundirte mientras flotabas cogido a un barril a la deriva — añadió fingiendo un ataque de tos.

El rey bajo los hombros con cansancio y la reina por su parte les miró sin saber qué hacer. No les había hecho falta acudir a demasiadas reuniones con aquel par, para saber que, a la mínima comenzaban a intercambiar insultos entre dientes o disfrazados de falsa frases con doble sentido, como si sus reyes no supiesen ya que se odiaban. Y así se pasaban todas las reuniones. Ninguno de los dos llevaba demasiado en el trono y los cuatro solo habían tenido la oportunidad de coincidir unas tres veces. Tampoco era que los reyes de ambos países fuesen súper amigos, de hecho, tenían sus roces y sus discusiones tontas, (se odiaba básicamente), pero intentaban aparentar llevarse bien y zanjar las cosas de una manera más productiva, como por ejemplo una apuesta.

—Idiota.

—Cejón.

—Atontado.

—Merluzo. — Los reyes les observaban como quien disfruta de un partido de bádminton.

—Atún.

—Besugo.

—Percebe.

—Ganso— Acabaron con los peces y comenzaron con el resto del reino animal.

—Estúpido, grumetillo del diablo. —

— Gilipollas prepotente — Fernández se levantaba más de su asiento a cada palabra.

— Pero serás hijo de ... ¿a qué no me dices eso en la calle? —

— Cuando quieras...—

—¡Basta!— ordenó el rey — Terminad ya con esa actitud infantil, o por lo menos con esta reunión, tenemos cosas mejores que hacer que perder el tiempo — intentando relajarse se sentó de nuevo —. Así que escuchad lo que tenemos que deciros, y os vais a la calle y os rompéis la cara si queréis.

El silencio inundó la habitación, mientras el monarca se llevaba la mano a la frente en busca de paz. Asustados por el repentino regaño, decidieron de manera silenciosa, firmar un pequeño acuerdo de no agresión, que probablemente solo duraría hasta que salieran de aquella habitación o hasta que los mayores dejasen de mirar, eso sí, los cortes de manga estaban permitidos, como el que Antonio le dedicó.

—Lo mejor será, que tratemos el tema que nos ocupa, lo más pronto posible— claramente también disgustada, la reina habló. El rey asintió.

— Verán, hace ya unos meses, corre un rumor bastante extendido entre los marineros— hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que ahora tenía la atención de todos —. Parece ser que, en aguas del caribe, se esconde un gran tesoro, que en algún momento perteneció a una de las tribus más importantes del nuevo continente. Ante las tropas de los descubridores, uno de los sabios de la tribu decidió esconder el tesoro donde nadie pudiese encontrarlo.

—Por razones… que ahora no vienen al caso, hemos decidido que queremos hacernos con él— hablo la reina mirando de reojo al monarca. Este, asintió dándole su aprobación a ocultar información —, por supuesto serán debidamente recompensados por ello — sonrió mintiendo. Arthur hizo un gesto a la sirviente para que parase de echarle el té, no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

—Disculpe majestad esta insinuando que…— prefirió callar, antes de decir lo que estaba pensando. Se giró a mirar a Fernández, que le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida a la sirvienta pidiéndole un café, café que no tenía, y por cómo salió corriendo de la sala, gracias a esa sonrisa, si hacía falta ella misma cogería el primer barco a tierra nueva y se lo traería en persona.

—¿A qué se refiere? — intentó la reina que completase la frase.

—¿Tendremos que trabajar juntos? — preguntó con claro miedo en su tono de voz. Fernández por primera vez en lo que llevaban de charla observó a Kirkland, que también le miraba con temor.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO

….ooooo…...


End file.
